This invention relates to an improvement in a musical instrument with a plurality of strings, and more particularly to an improvement designed to give a unique sound with unique adjusting features.
Presently, in a banjo, which is a musical instrument with a plurality of strings, the height of the banjo head membrane is below that of the banjo head rim. In the present invention, a musical instrument with a plurality of strings provides for the height of the head membrane to be above the head rim and tightening apparatus. A unique sound and unique adjusting features are incorporated into the present invention.